Be with you again
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Naya breaks up with Matt and tells Mark about it. But he doesn't know the real reason untill he has an unpleasant meeting with Matt. Naya Rivera/Mark Salling, Sallivera fic


„I broke up with him!"

Mark jaw dropped. „You…what?"

Naya walked over to the couch and sat down. "I broke up with Matt! Plain and simple!" She played with her hands, looking at the ground nervously.

"Why?", Mark asked and sat down next to her. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, wanting her to know he'd be there for her.

"It...You know, it was just not working out!", she said and smiled at him softly, hoping he won't ask more questions.

Mark sighed and hugged her, rubbing her back. "You know where to find me when you need me, right?", he said and smiled back.

Naya nodded. She knew Mark would. He was her best friend and he always has been. And lately, she felt her feelings for him growing again.

That was also the reason for her break-up with Matt. She told him and he completely freaked out.

"I have to go now. But I'll see you later and then I'm gonna make you some amazing hot chocolate and we can watch silly movies!", Mark smiled and kissed her forehead.

He walked out of her trailer and closed the door behind him, walking back to the studio, when suddenly he fell against a wall and down to the ground.

"You're such an idiot!", he heard someone cursing and looked up only to find Matt looking down at him with angry eyes.

"What?! I didn't do anything!", Mark said and tried to stand up. Matt grabbed him, pushed him up against the wall and pressed his arm against his throat.

"Don't act stupid, Salling! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Mark pushed Matt away. "I don't! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's your fault! I bet you already know that Naya and I broke up. No wonder, she always runs to you when something happens."

"And why is that my fault?", Mark said and looked at Matt, feeling his aggression growing.

"She didn't tell you? Great, seems like I have to do that: She broke up with me because of you!", Matt yelled and pressed Mark back against the wall.

"She loves you and I swear to god, Salling, if I find out you two fucked behind my back, I'll kill you!"

Mark felt Matt's grib getting tighter and he somehow managed to knee him in the guts and pushing him away from him.

"I didn't know that, Matt! She didn't tell me and no, we never fucked behind your back. Naya's not a cheater!"

That was when Mark felt the first punch in his face. He looked down on his hand and noticed blood coming from his nose.

"What the fuck is wrong woth you, Hodgson?", Mark said and pressed his teeth together, making his jaw muscles work.

It took only a few seconds and the boys were laying on the ground, rolling around and ounching each other in the face.

"Hey...HEY!", Cory ran up to them and grabbed Matt's shoulder, pulling him up.

"Get off me, I'm gonna kick that douchebags ass!", Matt shouted and tried to escape Cory's grib.

"You're not gonna do anything, man! Come on!", Cory said and started pulling Matt with him. Mark didn't know what Cory planed, but he was seriously happy Matt was finally gone.

His head hurt from all the times Matt punshed him and he felt like Matt would've knocked him out if they would've kept fighting.

As he walked back to his trailer to sit down and actually take care of his bleeding nose, he heard Naya calling him.

"Mark?", she said and he turned around only to find her right behind him. "What happened?", she asked and loked up to him with sad eyes, slowly touching the area under his black eyes.

Mark shook his head and smiled at her softly. "Nothing...don't worry!"

"Well, that doesn't look like 'nothing'.", Naya said quietly and took his hand. "Come on. I'll help you!"

They walke dinto his trailer and Mark sat down, watching Naya grabbing the thermal pack. She handed it to him with a sad smile and sat down next to him as he carefully placed it to his eye. His nose finally stopped bleeding and he cleaned it.

"Why didn't you tell me?", the actor asked after a few seconds of silence and loked at Naya who was playing with her fingers again, looking down to the ground.

"I don't know...I was...maybe scared? I don't want to lose you because of some unreturned feelings!", she said and he could see a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Mark! I'm sorry for what he did to you and I'm sorry that I lied to you!", Naya said and started crying.

Mark swallowed and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as she cried into his shoulder.

"Who said I don't return these feelings?", he whispered and kissed her head, gently rubbing her back.

"W-what?" Naya looked up to him and he laughed a little at her confused expression. "What do you mean?"

His thumb gently wiped away a tear and he smiled at her. "I love you!"

Naya's eyes got bigger and she swallowed hard. "Mark...I..."

The latina didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, because Mark leaned forward and pressed his lips against her softly.

There it was again. The firework Mark's missed with every other girl he dated after Naya. No woman made him feel like this.

He pressed his forehead against her and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I don't care what everyone else thinks, especially Matt! I wanna be with you, Naya!"

A smile appeard on her face, but this time, it was a happy and genuine smile. A smile that made him fall in love with her even more!

"I love you, too!"


End file.
